


Midnight Highs

by Hackers United (jellybeans707)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel's Route, Dildos, Dominant 707 | Choi Luciel, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Mystic Messenger), I wanted to write this for 2 years and I just did it, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Strip Tease, Teasing, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, its smutty loool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeans707/pseuds/Hackers%20United
Summary: In which 707 and MC get off together on the phone while 707 gets to watch.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel & Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Kudos: 64





	Midnight Highs

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during 707's route but there are no spoilers.

Today was another stressful day of working on Rika's files and planning the next party. How could they expect you to be ready to host in such a short amount of time? You get up from the computer and head for the living room. You lay on the couch and watch the little security camera in the corner of the room. You knew a good way to relieve some of your stress. You knew Seven was watching so you couldn't help yourself but to put on a show for him, you knew he must be stressed from his super secret hacker work. You turn to the camera in the corner of the room, your sly expression should be more than enough to say what you want. You slowly begin to lift up your shirt, making sure you were slow enough to show your intentions. Right before your chest is exposed you hear your phone buzz. You decide to wait a little longer and take off your shirt fully. Your chest is now exposed as you pick up your phone, making sure you're still on display. 

New Message from 707 

Hey MC, you might want to get undressed in your room! I can't see in there~ 

You smirk and put your phone back down. You were having a lot of fun teasing him, knowing he's loosing his mind in front of his desk. It turns you on even more to know his mind is already running a mile a minute, probably getting hard. Oh if only you could see him now, the things that you would do to him if he was here. You begin to slowly rub your nipples while throwing your head back. You wanted this to be just as fun for you as it was for him. You moan out his name as you move your hand lower on your body, lingering on the edge of your shorts. You imagine him sitting on the edge of his seat, hating himself for thinking about whats underneath your shorts and how good he could make you feel. Your phone buzzes again, this time its a call. You pick up your phone and look at the ID, he really was desperate. 

"Hello?" You coo into the mic. 

The voice on the other line is low and raspy, making you melt even more. 

"Don't do this. There's no coming back from this." He whispers into the receiver.

You could cum right then hearing how worked up he sounded. You try to keep your cool and answer. 

"Seven I don't want to come back from this." 

He huffs into the mic, startled by hearing his name spoken so breathlessly. You could tell he was struggling not to entertain you and your fantasies. You knew full well the risk that you were taking doing this but you didn't give a shit, you wanted him and you knew he wanted you too. 

"Don't think about it, just enjoy this moment with me. I know you're watching me, tell me what you want to see." 

You heard him getting more worked up as you slid a hand down to the crotch of your shorts and began rubbing yourself lightly through your shorts. You sigh into the mic and you hear him stirring more in his desk chair. You envisioned him shifting around trying to ignore his hard on straining in his pants. You had a bigger effect on him than you thought and it was getting harder for you to hold onto your composure. 

"Do you understand what you're getting yourself into with this? I'm a needy boy ~" He coos into the mic as you hear the buckle of his belt begin to come undone.

If only you could be there with him, undoing his belt and making a show of it. 

"You haven't given me anything to do. I'm here to give you a show since you're such a needy boy."

You imagine yourself slinking back and making him chase you like the temptress that you are. You hear him moan into the receiver as he gets himself situated. 

"I want to see more of you. Take off your shorts and do it slowly." 

You slide off the couch and turn around so your ass is to the camera. You hook your thumbs under the top of them and slowly shimmy out of them, making sure you bend over so your ass looks good. His breath hitches and you know he's enjoying the view. You pick the phone back up waiting for his next command. 

"Should I tease you a little bit? I would love to see you getting worked up." 

You wished you could see the smirk on his face as he said that. You knew this was gonna be a fun time but the way you were getting worked up so quickly was a shock to you. 

"Touch yourself through your underwear, lightly. Do not stop until I tell you to." 

You lie down on the couch making sure you angle yourself so he can see you.You put your phone on speaker as you reach your hand down to your crotch and began rubbing circles. You were already really worked up as you moan his name. 

"I wish I could see you. Watching me like this must be really fun for you." You whisper as you increase your pace. 

He scoffs into the mic. 

"I am enjoying the view right now, you've got that right. Would you like me to describe what I'm doing? Would that help you?" 

"Yes please. That would help me a lot." 

You increase your speed again, careful not to apply anymore pressure. You were feeling so close to your limit but you hold off as long as you can. 

"You can stop now. I can't have you cumming before the fun is over. I am in front of my super cool hacker desk and I've kicked off my jeans. I'm in my underwear fighting off a hard on, desperate to touch myself. I need a little more from you before I can touch myself is that okay?" 

You sign into the receiver as you remove your hand from yourself. 

"Go ahead and play with your nipples. Pretend its my mouth licking and sucking on them." 

You begin rubbing and pulling on your nipples and moaning at the contact. You can his breathing getting more and more labored. How much longer could he hold out. You imagined him with you licking and sucking your neck and chest, leaving marks all over you. Making sure he made enough noise to be obscene but just enough to turn you on even more. You moan louder at the idea of him leaving hickies and bite marks all over your body.

"Looks like you're having fun over there. Why don't you take off your last layer for me. I need to see all of you."

You slowly slide your hands down to your underwear and slowly begin to pull them down. You must've been doing something right because you heard him audibly groan as all of you became exposed. You slyly sit back down and wait for your next instruction. 

"Touch yourself until I tell you to stop. Do not cum yet, the fun isn't over." 

You reach your hand down and slowly begin to touch yourself, starting with a slow pace to keep you from getting too excited. You were use to edging in your own alone time but this time felt so much different. The stakes were higher, you were being instructed, and you were being watched in a very voyeuristic way. Your mind was in overdrive at how many of your own fantasies were coming true and you indulging some of the kinks of yours you never got to experiment with. You lighten up the pressure to the point where you could barely feel it at all, you were reaching your limits and you felt it. 

"You've slowed down quite a bit. Do you need to stop now?" 

"Yes." 

"Then you can stop. I'm not that mean~" 

You groan at the loss of contact and wait for what comes next. Your mind wanders to how good it would feel to run your tongue over his hard on and watch him struggle to not come in your mouth. Or maybe him running his tongue all over you as a treat for how good you're behaving. You mind runs a mile a minute as you hear him begin to groan on the other end, sounds like he's finally decided to touch himself. 

"Do you have any toys?" He breathes into the receiver. 

"I might. What do you want?" 

"Something to penetrate yourself with." 

"I do." 

You stand up and move to the hallway closet and pull out your special box, full of your toys. You pull out your biggest dildo and some lube and return to the couch. You smirk at the camera and lick the tip of it. 

"What a naughty little thing you are having a dildo like that. I want you to ride it until you cum. Think of me fucking the shit out of you from underneath." 

You take the lube and watch it drip on the head. You take it in your hand and jerk it off for a moment, making sure it is covered in lube while showing Seven what you can do with your hands. You mount the dildo and slowly slide down on it. You whimper as you sink further, it had been a minute since you used one this thick. 

"You take dick so well. You've got me so hard over here. I want you to start slow and I'll match your pace. Be good and treat me well." 

"Oh you don't have to worry about that. I ride dick real well." 

You slowly rise up until only the tip is inside and slowly slide back down. You throw your head back and continue your slower pace. You were already so close to cumming but you wanted to put on a show for him. Being streched out like this You kept your slow pace as you start to hear some lude sounds coming from the phone and it made you more excited. You slap your ass and blow a kiss to the camera for good measure. You hear him scoff and you know you've done something right. 

"Go faster, please." 

"You got it sir." 

You pick up the pace, slamming back on your dildo and yelling while you do so. You already know you probably being way too loud for your own good but fuck it who cares. You bounced up and down, smacking your ass and moaning while you do so. 

"I bet you'd feel really good inside me. Gripping my hips and slamming into me. I'd like that a lot." 

"Oh you don't have to worry, I am a rough lover." He breathes on the other line, trying his best to conceal how turned on he really was. 

Your movements were getting more erratic as the voice on the other line started getting more and more labored. You both were reaching your limits here. You kept going, shamelessly moaning his name at this point. 

"Oh fuck I'm cumming." 

"Me too." 

You increase your speed as you being to orgasm. The voice on the other end started grunting as you heard wet lude noises. You both reach your high at the same time, practically yelling into the phone. You collapse onto the couch as you hear his head tap down on his desk. You both are worn out and are breathing heavy. You stay like this for a minute, just listening to each others breathing as you come down from your orgasm. You slide the dildo out of you with a pop sound and begin to look for your clothes. 

"Did you enjoy yourself? You naughty little thing." 

You chuckle and pick up the phone and turn off speaker. 

"Goodnight prince charming, thank you for play time." 

"Anytime." 

You hang up the phone and realize you are very tired. You get up and get ready for bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve made it this far thank you! My touch starvation inspired this one LOOOL. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
